


Pleasure Chamber

by SarahCaulfield



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Face Sitting, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Spanking, Whipping, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahCaulfield/pseuds/SarahCaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has something interesting hidden away in her basement. Emma finds it, which results in even more interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Chamber

"Fuck! Ouch!" Emma Swan mumbled as she tripped over an object on the mayor's staircase leading towards her basement. She had been responding to a call from Regina Mills saying that someone was breaking in. So far, she hadn't found a damn thing. Until she tripped over the.... was that a pair of handcuffs? She picked the silver object up and sure enough, it was. Why would Regina have handcuffs? Shouldn't Emma be the one with handcuffs? Unless they were for another use, she thought with a cock of her eyebrow.  
Shrugging her shoulders, her curiousity got the best of her and she headed down to Regina's basement. She had her phone on her in case she needed back up, and her gun safely holstered on her hip, so she wasn't worried about what she'd find. And when she flicked the light switch in the basement, what she found was beyond any words that she knew.

  
The walls were painted red, the same colour as the apples Regina favoured so much. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed with matching red sheets, and a metal headboard that had multiple pairs of handcuffs hanging on it. The wall had a set of shackles hanging from it, a rather large variety of whips, and a different looking whip with a bunch of suede strips hanging from it. A set of drawers was in the far right corner and Emma could only imagine what was inside. Everything about this should disturb her, should make her run away and tell someone what the mayor kept in her basement, but it was really just making her really, really turned on.  
Emma froze when she heard the familiar clicking of heels coming down the stairs. "Shit." she muttered as the dark haired woman stepped in, adorned in a black blazer and matching pants.

  
Regina chuckled darkly. "I see you've found my little.... pleasure chamber." she said with a raise of her eyebrow.

  
"What the hell is this, Regina?" Emma asked, her voice sounding a little on the higher side which was exactly what it sounded like when she was trying to hide arousal. And Regina knew it.

  
"Oh, don't pretend you don't like what you see, Miss Swan."

  
Emma felt her cheeks flush red. "I... I...."

  
Regina picked a simple black riding crop off the wall and stroked it lightly, stepping towards Emma so she felt her breath hot on her ear. "Don't pretend like you wouldn't like me to strip you down, throw you on that bed, spank you until you were writhing beneath me and begging me to touch you just a little bit lower."

  
And then it clicked in Emma's mind that Regina had planned this all from the very beginning. She staged that phone call. She put that pair of handcuffs there. This was all a ruse to get the sheriff in her pants. And she'd be damned if it wasn't working, because Emma's mind was racing and there was a wet spot in her pants that was growing more apparent every second. Damn her body for reacting this way. She was supposed to hate this woman!

  
Regina brought the tip of the whip to Emma's throat, hearing her breath catch. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll let you go."

  
Emma did not open her mouth to speak, but instead to claim Regina's lips with her own. Regina smirked into the kiss and soon their tongues were tangled up in each other, teeth nipping at lips and hands were pulling at hair. Regina ripped Emma's tank top off, tossing it to the side. Her lips found her neck and her nails scraped along her hips, leaving angry red marks. The heat between Emma's legs was growing stronger every second and she couldn't stop soft gasps and whimpers from escaping her lips. She undid the buttons on the blonde's jeans and slipped a hand inside her panties as she continued the assault on her neck. Emma gasped sharply and bucked her hips as Regina's fingers found her wetness and circled her clit. She slid two fingers inside of her with ease and removed them before Emma even had a chance to react. She brought her fingers up to Emma's mouth.

  
"Suck." she ordered. Emma looked at her for a second before opening her mouth and tasting herself on the older woman's fingers. "Good girl. Now step out of your pants and kneel on all fours by the bed."

  
Emma did what she was told, kneeling in only her black bra and blue panties. She mentally cursed herself for not matching her underwear today. But how was she supposed to know that by answering a call at the mayor's house would lead to all of this?

"Remove your underwear, Miss Swan."

  
Once her bra and underwear were in the pile with her other clothes, Emma resumed her position, and suddenly she felt the sharp smack of the whip colliding with her left ass cheek. She squealed with pain, but it was the type of pain that sent shivers from head to toe and made her even more wet. She was sure that she was dripping at this point. Regina continued the sharp smacks on each side of her buttocks, revelling in the way Emma's back arched and the way she cried out with each touch.

  
"I swear to god, Regina, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll fucking do it myself."

  
Regina smirked and laughed in that way that drove Emma absolutely insane. "I think that sounds like a splendid idea, actually. Get on the bed, Miss Swan." Another tap on her rear meant that Regina wasn't joking. Emma climbed on the bed, her ass so sore at this point that she found it hard to walk. "Now spread your legs and fuck your pussy." Emma's eyes almost rolled back into her head at this request and was more than happy to comply. One hand tended to her throbbing clit and two fingers slid inside herself. Regina was getting undressed in the corner, and Emma's fingers thrusted faster when she caught a glimpse of Regina's perfectly waxed strip of pubic hair and rosy red nipples that hardened at the cool air of the basement.

  
When Regina was completely naked, she straddled Emma's face and looked in her eyes as if to ask if this was okay. Emma's response was to simply dart her tongue out over her clit. Regina moaned as Emma worked her fingers inside her own core as her tongue danced over Regina's. She thrusted her tongue into her wetness to match the thrusts she was enacting upon herself, and brought the hand that was touching her clit up to Regina's, pressing hard on her clit and then Regina's hips were bucking mercilessly against her face as she came with a loud cry. Emma paused her pumping fingers as she focused all her attention on drawing Regina's orgasm out as long as possible.

  
After Regina regained composure, she removed herself from Emma's face, and situated herself between her legs. "Thank you, Miss Swan. And now it's my time to return the favour." With that, she dipped her head in and gave Emma's center one long lick, then swirled her tongue around her clit, sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth, teeth nipping lightly to mix the perfect amount of pain with her pleasure. Three fingers replaced Emma's two from earlier, and Emma was already starting to lose control from being so incredibly turned on. Her hips were bucking wildly against Regina's face, her hands tangled in that beautiful brown hair. "Fuck! Regina, I'm gonna.... _fuck_...." she cried out, coming hard against Regina's agonizing ministrations. "Fucking... _kiss me_...."

  
Regina kissed Emma more passionately than she had kissed someone in a long time as her fingers continued to thrust throughout Emma's orgasm. Emma wrapped her leg around Regina's hip and slowly came down, her chest rising and falling at a more normal pace. She planted a kiss on Regina's neck and cautiously curled up next to her... this woman was still supposed to hate her, even though she just made her see constellations on the ceiling. She was happy when Regina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her naked body closer to hers.

  
"Mmm... Miss Swan, I think we should make this a regular thing, don't you?"


End file.
